mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Metalkong1/Archive 2
A Game Are u the creator of this game?!!? What are you talking about? I didn't create a game. ._. Oh and could you please leave your signature please? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 02:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Relating to the Colour of the Box? Thank you for making me have a headache! (Hint: see your "Archived Talk Pages" table) 21:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Chuggaconroy (User:Johnbray4869@gmail.com 03:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC)) How can you add a character to M.U.G.E.N? Because I'm sorry for the Chuggaaconroy page, I thought if their just a sprite, they would be a M.U.G.E.N. character! Can U Please tell the creator of the game to add Chuggaaconroy to the game?!?!?!? PLEASE!!!!!!! I'm not even sure if a Chuggaconroy character exists though... Um... MUGEN is a game engine... That means that there are many character creators who create different characters. So, you could try making your own Chuggaconroy character."I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 03:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello Metalkong1 I was wondering since I'm new to this website and I read the rules and articles for characters and stages. I have one of my mugen game projects in progress its called Mugen Smash Bros, its similar to Super Smash Bros the first one for 64 but with my own characters I downloaded. Should I put it under M.U.G.E.N. Projects and put info on what the game is about,etc. Sorry for asking I'm still new to this whole thing Mechadeath (talk) 07:38, August 9, 2014 (UTC) You say it's still in development, so I assume there's no download link to it yet? Come April last year, we stopped allowing articles solely about W.I.P. characters due to a massive influx of false W.I.P. If the creation at hand is in development, but has a download link, then that's fine. 09:43, August 9, 2014 (UTC) If you do have a download link for your MUGEN Project, I suggest you put in the MUGEN Project section. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 19:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC) stop deleting my articies He can do this because he's a admin and he must do this because you're doing it wrong. 01:19, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Salty Bet Casino Stage Thanks for adding my stage to the database here. I noticed it was added, after checking to see who visited my site, and a link to this place appeared. I really do appreciate it. I am in the process of seeing how to add-on to this place, since I just released SaltyBet.com's second official stage called "Salt Mine Arena". Dark Valentine (talk) 11:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ah, you're thanking the wrong person. You should thank Thewrongesorcerer for adding the stage. And it's nice to know that we have a new user here. Welcome to MUGEN Database. As for stages, for future reference you can look at our Featured Articles they're examples of our best work. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 20:54, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Two things 1. You're banned. 2. No you're not. Here's the actual two things I wanted to say: We do actually have Halloween decorations, including the logo and the favicon. You can see the layout in the previous versions in the Theme Designer. That said, I might do something different this year logo-wise. Might not even have the background image this year, either :P The other thing is just a quick question. Did Jenngy specifically say he wanted his name in blue? Like, in the chat or something? Just asking. 11:46, October 9, 2014 (UTC)